


green and blue

by hgtvgoth



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Colors, Lowercase, M/M, Poetry fic, im writing poetry about my two favorite boarding school twinks, short fic, warning for mentioned child spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgtvgoth/pseuds/hgtvgoth
Summary: neil perry’ favorite color was green. until he met todd and those pleading blue eyes.
Relationships: Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	green and blue

neil perry always thought his favorite color was green. 

green like the trees in his childhood backyard.

green like the pet turtle he tried to sneak into his house when he was 12. 

green like the fading bruises that would show up on his backside from spankings.

green like the grass he played soccer on with his best friends.

green like the worn cover of the book of shakespeare’s classics that charlie gave him for his 16th birthday. 

green like his favorite sweater and his favorite pair of converse.

then he met todd anderson.

todd and those beautiful, pleading blue eyes.

a blue like the cloudy, grey blue skies they took their walks under. 

a blue like the lake they practiced neils lines beside.

a blue like the book of verses they read together in the cave. 

a blue like the veins in neils wrist that todd would run his fingers across when he was afraid.

a blue like that comfy wool sweater he wore the first time they kissed. 

a blue that shined with a glimmer everytime their eyes met.

it was safe to say neil perry’s new favorite color was blue.


End file.
